Only Mine
by EsmeCullenRoxmySox
Summary: Esme comes to see Carlisle at the hospital. Things happen...read to find out :P


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters. They are the property of the wonderful Stephanie Meyers. I do own characters you don't recognize, like the redhaired nurse. **

**SUMMARY: Esme gets jealous seeing Carlisle at work. **

Esme Cullen walked into the hospital and looked around, closing her eyes. She looked around the hospital and spotted a few nurses. She smelled Carlisle but his scent was faint. He was on another floor. She glanced down at her apparel. She was wearing a pair of light wash jeans and a form fitting black cashmere sweater. She had on a pair of black wedge heels.

Esme tucked a stray hair behind her ear She walked up to the nurses and looked at them, listening to their conversations.

There was a red haired one with rather large breasts and was wearing a pair of scrubs. Esme stood there watching them again. These girls were ignoring her.

The red haired one grinned at the others. "Oh, he was so looking at the girls." She pushed her breasts up. "He so wants me." Esme bit back a territorial growl. She recognized one of the nurses...one of them was Alice! Her daughter! Alice looked over at her winking a bit. Esme made a mental note to get Alice later.

Alice moved her gaze back to the women and grinned devilishly. "I walked in on him in the showers once..." Not the showers at the hospital. She had walked in on him and Esme in the shower. Esme grinned as she watched them.

The red haired nurse looked over to the blonde nurse. She smiled. "He is probably loaded. He has a Mercedes. I swear, to both of you. He will be in my bed by tonight."

Esme bit back a territorial growl. Alice turned to her. "Yes ma'am, can I help you?" She winked, asking Esme to play along. Esme gave a slight nod.

She looked at the woman and gave a polite smile. "Yes ma'am. I'm here to see Dr. Cullen." The red haired woman bristled and barely held back a glare. Esme couldn't help but crack a smile as the woman glared.

Sarah, as the red haired woman turned out to be, turned on her. "He is with a patient, I'll get another doctor to help you." She snapped. Esme shook her head.

"I'm afraid I can only see this particular doctor." Esme stated politely. She watched the woman for a reaction from her. Esme watched how she turned to Alice and whispered. Esme could clearly hear EVERY word the woman was saying. She also knew that Alice had seen what Esme would do if this continued. Esme would go off on the woman, her calm exterior would fall and she would become the vampire she was meant to be.

Sarah and Alice turned to Esme. Sarah gave her a mean growl. "Fine, go have a seat. He will be with you when I decide to tell him you're here." Sarah was mad, this woman was beautiful and had the same topaz eyes that Carlisle had. She didn't like it, she wanted Carlisle to herself, and she was sure that she would get him.

Esme sat down in the chair that the woman had pointed to. The blonde smiled at the woman. Esme closed her eyes as she felt a wave of jealousy come over her. The read haired woman WAS pretty but Esme knew that Carlisle thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

She smelled the love of her life. She looked up as she met his eyes, knowing he knew of Alice's plan. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when the woman found out who she was. Esme watched the woman rush to Carlisle and touch him. Esme growled softly. She wasn't going to stand idly by and watch someone touch _her _Carlisle. He was hers, she was his. They had the marks to prove it, and the rings.

Edward walked into the hospital at that moment, his mind picked up on Esme's thoughts . They were rather violent. He knew he could pick up on her thought because he was so attuned to her. Esme was growling mentally. _OH HELL NO!!! That redhaired bimbo touched MY Carlisle!! I will rip her fucking head off...and bur...hello Edward._

Edward chuckled, only his mother would stop her rant to ay hello to him. He walked towards them, but went into an empty room. He wanted to see how this played out.

Carlisle smelled his son and looked at his wife, not letting the others know that he had spotted Esme. He looked into her eyes and watched the emotions go through her eyes. He sighed, letting his thoughts run wild. _Does she seriously think I am noticing this woman? She has been throwing herself at me for weeks...I can't stand her. Her blood smells revolting, and I can smell that she has AIDS. Though, Esme jealous has got to be the sexiest thing i have ever seen...well besides that time she came to the hospital in nothing but a...why hello Edward. _

Carlisle knew what Esme was going to do if he didn't intervene, she would kill the other woman, if she felt that her husband was being threatened she would show the territorial side of her nature. He found that side of her extremely sexy. He smiled thinking about his wife before stopping his thoughts. He looked around at her, giving her a grin. He turned to Sarah. "How long has this woman been here?"

Sarah noticed how he looked at Esme, that bitch was looking at _her _Carlisle. She wanted him, and she was used to getting what she wanted. She looked at him then the woman. "Just a second. She hasn't been here for but a minute."

Carlisle turned to Alice. "Nurse Hale, is that true?" He watched Alice shake her head. He turned to the woman next to him. "Nurse Samuel, you will be dealt with later, right now I would like all of you to meet my _wife._ This is Esme Cullen, my wife, my heart, my soul, the ONLY woman I want to be with. Oh, and Alice, your brothers called, your mother and I are supposed to bring you home with us." He watched the look on her face.

Esme looked at her husband as he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. She smiled at him and kissed her husband back. She took his hand, as he looked at her. He gave her a grin that he reserved for her. He turned to Alice. "We're going to my office for a while, Alice go home...find Edward when you leave."

Alice nodded as she watched them go to his office. She knew what would happen. She walked through the hospital and found Edward. The two of them ran to the house. Neither of them wanted to know what their parents were about to do.

Esme pulled Carlisle into the office, shut the door, and locked it. She pushed him against it and kissed him roughly. She was going to stake her claim on her man. No one would ever think about coming onto him again, well that was a lie, but none of them would let her see it.

Esme pushed him towards the couch in the corner of his office, she straddled his hips as she did so. He was hers. There was no one that would get him from her. She knew that but was still a bit paranoid, she wanted Carlisle to herself, she hated when other women looked at him, but he did look like a god. She was about to stake her claim on the man she loved.

* * *

Sorry Guys, cliffy I know...but I kinda lost my writing muse. LOL...I'll type it up and update soon. I promise.


End file.
